Tears and Honey
by DJMeow
Summary: Eridan's hands trembled as he sobbed, he starred at the clown before him. "Hey my friend, you are hurting? Take these miracles my brother. It helps." Gamzee smiled absently and streched his arm to Ampora. On his palm were two pink pills.


Cronus observed Eridan hungrily from his bed. Said hipster was sitting on the floor, reading one of his SF books. His tight pants were leaving a little for imagination, older Ampora could easily see his butt-cheeks apart, as well as his silk purple boxers since the young sea-dweller wore his pants lower than hip-level. And that black shirt of his wasn't lame at all, his chest muscles were clearly visible through it's thin fabric. Cronus gulped as Eridan stretched, causing his shirt to raise a bit, allowing him to sneak a peek of his flat stomach. Mm, it looked delicious. And so did his face, oh, that sexy chin, sharp cheek-bones and those lovely violet pools he had for eyes. And not even that was enough, he was blessed with an unique purple streak in his soft hair and best pair of shoulder blades that Cronus had ever seen. Yep, even at the age of five sweeps Eridan was a stud.

"Say baby-bro, what is that book all about?" Eridan looked up at him surprised, his older brother never took interest in books.

"Oh, this? It's called Lord of The Rings, it is about this group of heroes who…" he was cut by older male pressing his lips to his and forcing his tongue between them. Young troll simply sat there and waited his brother to let go, he didn't even knew how to kiss mouth on mouth, he never had desire to, so it was naturally that he didn't knew what to do when he was kissed by force. When Cronus pulled away, still cupping his cheeks, Eridan wiped his mouth.

"Wwhy did you do that Cro?"

"I felt like that, why you ask?"

"Because I didn't like it. Don't do that again Cro." Eridan stood up and took his book, attempting to leave. He was angry on his brother because although he was relatively small he knew that brothers shouldn't kiss each other that way. Once he saw their lusus Dualscar kissing one lady like that. When he asked him about it he laughed and he told him that it is what you do with your kismesis or matesprit. Eridan knew that brothers are not supposed to treat each other like kismesises or matesprits. Suddenly he felt a sharp tug at his shoulder as Cronus turned him around, placing another hand on his till then free shoulder. His brother tightened his grip on him, smirking in his face.

"Now you are not going until I'm finished with you, baby-bro." With that elder male pushed his hand under Eridan's shirt, feeling his tight stomach. However smaller one wasn't going to let anything happen.

"Hands off, Cro!" He yelled while struggling to get away, making Cronus press his hand against his mouth. If Dualscar hears them he might as well consider himself dead, right? His baby-bro obviously came to the same conclusion since he suddenly bit his palm hardly. Sharp little teeth sunk in Cronus's skin making him growl in pain as well as remove it from his brother's mouth. But just as the little one was about to shout out for help he felt a handful of silk being pushed in his mouth, effectively shutting him up. Now only thing he could do was to struggle while breathing through his gills and nose. His older brother took his shirt of and started unbuttoning his pants. Eridan felt himself being pushed to the bed, and the older Ampora pressing him with all his weight.. He blushed deeply as his pants were completely gone. And then Cronus put his hand in his boxers and started pushing them down.

_What the hell is he doing?!_ Eridan thought as Cronus started to undress himself, still pressing his baby-bro to the bed. When the were both naked, Cronus started to speak.

"Now, baby-bro, you are old enough to be introduced to a sexual part of life, and we are going to have a practical lesson" Eridan shifted beneath him trying to get away with no avail. Cronus had given him battle lessons in the past and he had enjoyed those. This one was however one he didn't want t learn. Cronus on the other hand was eager to proceed with his actions. He pinned his brother's wrists to the bed before he started sucking on his neck, stopping right before he would have made a hickey.

"Do you know what 'whore' is, baby-bro? Or a 'bitch?'" Eridan made some noises but Cronus didn't try to understand them.

"That's what you are, baby-bro. You are my bitch" with that elder Ampora grinned evilly and roughly pushed himself in and out of Eridan, who was now desperately struggling to get away. Cronus felt smug watching his brother struggling, it was rather pleasant picture until he felt a sharp agonizing pain in stomach a small troll kneeled him powerfully.

"Ah! Never mind, I like it rough" he said madly through his teeth before he slammed his fist against Eridan left cheek, again and again. Eridan was crying by now, struggling and begging through the scarf that was tugged in his mouth. A moment later he felt something sticky and warm spilling in him and on his sheets. Cronus gasped loudly and younger Ampora glared at him worriedly, was he hurt? No, his older brother looked completely pleased, he was fine. Younger sea-dweller, however, was not. Everything under his hips stung and hurt like hell, he felt used and betrayed and he wanted to weep. Cronus lazily dragged the scarf out of Eridan's mouth. His bro spoke up right away.

"I-I wwill tell lusus!" he cried out, not even himself believing it. Cronus grinned.

"Oh be my guest, baby-bro. I might tell him myself. Just to inform him what kind of slut is he keeping in his hive. He won't be pleased at all. Sorry, I have to tell him. He deserves to know" Cronus started to dress himself, knowing fully well what Eridan's reaction will be. His brother curled in shame, soft tears slipping down his cheeks.  
"Cro, don't, please… please don't…" older male grinned for himself, knowing that kid's mouth were sealed now.

"Well… fine. I won't, but just because you are my baby-bro" he said playfully before walking out casually, leaving his younger brother to weep alone.


End file.
